Knights and Seekers
by Adlock221b
Summary: AU Season 2: Alice Argent is a magical being but her power cannot be explained by seekers. Her family line is as long as The Casterwills but the reputation is not as immaculate. Naturally seekers distrust her and her family organization but when the blood spirals attempt to bring back the Betrayer, then they have no choice to work together, reuniting Alice with an old friend.


**Some time ago…**

**The Argent's Mansion, Paris, France**

"One day I'll wield a weapon…" began Alice Argent as she spoke to her friend, Lucas Casterwill in her family gallery.

There was a loud knock on the front door suddenly. They could hear it where they were but then they want back to talking.

"If you can use magic without amulets, and titans and speaking out spell why do you need weapons?"

"Well we don't need weapons per say but it's a sign of honour to have them. All the best people in my family line had them. They were very powerful."

"Where is he?!" a voice asked loudly.

Lucas turned around. "That is my father I think."

"Your father? Why is he being so noisy? Doesn't he have manners?" responded Alice.

The door to the gallery flew open. "Lucas what do you think you're doing? If I had any idea your soon to be ex-friend was an Argent I'd never have let you come here! We're going home at once!"

"Father. I don't understand…What has Alice and her family done wrong?"

"She's an abomination to the world of magic. That's what she is." he yelled.

Alice hugged herself, scared by how angry he looked. At that moment some of her father's servants walked into the gallery, one of them put their arm around Alice.

"Lucas come along now. I won't have you spending any more of your time with this riff-raff."

"I'm not…I'm not riff-raff!" excliamed Alice and at that moment the light hanging on the ceiling burst, shards of it's glass bursting, one of them hitting Lucas' father in the cheek. "I'm…that was an accident. I'm sorry!"

He walked forward, the servant holding her even tighter. "You stay away from my son you…" he began.

"What is this?" a voice asked calmly and quietly. They turned to see a tall man with dark hair and blue eyes step into the room. He was tall and slender and he gazed at the people in the room, judging the situation before continuing to talk. "We have another Casterwill in the house. Such a pleasure to try and break the tension between us. I was thrilled when my Alice…"

"You knew your daughter was friends with my son and you let that go on?"

"I saw no harm. They were friends. Believe it or not. We aren't out to murder you."

"You forget the time when…"

"A stain on the family tree. There were a few. However I have faith that my daughter and I have our morals intact."

"Morals? You had it off with one of my servants!"

"Maria. Could you please remove yourself and my daughter from the room. It is bad enough I have to listen to this imbecile speak ill of my daughter's mother and my beloved wife, without having to have Alice hear it as well." Alice's father spoke to the servant, holding Alice.

"Yes, sir." she replied and led Alice out of the room who looked to Lucas apologetically. He was mirroring her look back.

"I won't be continuing the discussion anymore. Lucas and I will be going home and you'll keep your daughter away from my son."

"Lucas. Have no doubts, child, that you'll always be welcome here. However it's a kindness that I can't extend to your father unless I get a formal apology."

He opened the door. "I believe you wanted to leave, Lord Casterwill."

The whole time he'd spoken calmly while Lucas' father had been shouting and aggressive. It fascinated Lucas just how collected his friend's father was.

"I'm sorry for the trouble, Mr Argent." Lucas said, sincerely.

"Do not apologise for what you've not caused, Lucas my dear boy. This was not your fault."

"Lucas!" growled his father.

"I'm coming father." he replied and followed his father out.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day…<strong>

The front door slammed closed and in stepped a tall burley man, wearing ripped jeans, and a torn shit. "Have you been in a scuffle?" He was greeted by a young woman's voice. He looked up at and grunted as Alice Argent looked at him. She was wearing black leather trousers and a black tank top. Her long red hair was held up in a pony tail, the bangs of her fringe almost covering her blue eyes.

"I'm here to speak to your father."

"I'm afraid he's attending matters out-with the country. Although he will not be long I do not think. If you have a problem or matter to discuss then it'll be heard by me." she said and bowed to him a little. "All of our knights are welcome."

"Especially if they have Argent blood in their veins." he sneered.

"Family doesn't end with blood. All knights matter" she replied calmly. "Now might you tell me what the problem is, Mark?"

"I'm not here to discuss my matters with a Knight who hasn't been given a weapon. You don't even have a hand me down. The best of knights, especially Argents get their weapon forged. You'll never have your weapon forged. You'll never wield a weapon to channel your power."

"My father believes my training is not complete. I trust his judgement. I trust that he'd tell me if he thought that I was too powerful to wield such a weapon."

"Always so calm and yet an air of superiority to you. Just like your father!"

"If you don't like to speak to me, perhaps my brother?"

He groaned. "I"ll tell you what the problem is. I don't expect you to wrap your pretty little head around it. But The Professor, the head of Organization is gone."

"Organization matters are far too trivial for us. That's seeker on seeker."

"I found out from a blood spiral Knight who just tried to kill me. They've got seekers and knights girl. If they're back something bad is happening."

"You mean if they've resurfaced after all this time…I highly doubt that just happened again. All these types of factions remain dormant until they start to head to another goal." Mark drew Alice a look. "You're matter is interesting information. You may stay here until my father comes. He should be here in the morning. Until then you will eat and rest."

"Do not tell me what to do, child."

"I am no child." she replied. "And would you please forgive me for trying to be hospitable. I forgot that it was something outdated."

She turned around and made her way up the staircase a servant came to lead Mark to the living room.


End file.
